Quinn
Quinn is a female customer who made her first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Taco Mia!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Loves: Coffee Hates: Long Lines Occupation: Lawyer Quinn is one of the top lawyers in town, and offers legal representation for Papa Louie and his many franchises. Her law firm is now called “Just Quinn and Associates” after her longtime partner Timm abruptly left. Quinn only finds time once a week to dine out, and can be extra picky with her meals. Appearance Quinn has a maroon hair, wears a white blouse, dark purple blazer with black patterns and a skirt of the same design. A pocket watch is pinned to the left side of her jacket. She wears maroon shoes with black soles and laces. Clean-Up Her hair and clothing are remodeled. Styles Style B Quinn wears a maroon blouse, a black coat with purple patterns and a black and maroon-striped skirt. She wears purple sneakers with black soles and laces. Style H She wears a maroon coat with black patterns and skirt of the same design. She also wears clipped cat ears, a cat nose, cat whiskers, and a tail. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Pork *Hot Sauce *Peppers *Lettuce *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Marshmallows *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *3 Pecan Pancakes *Cinnamon *4 Bananas *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Mayo *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Mushrooms *Onion *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *3 Honey Mustard Chicken Wings (all) *9 Carrots (all) *3 Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on Pumpernickel Bun *Mayo *Pineapple Relish *Relish *Ketchup *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Large Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Marshmallows *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Cone Wedge, Hazelnut Swizzle *Cherry Papa's Pastaria As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Cookie Dough *Espresso Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mint Shavings *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Mint Bar Papa's Donuteria As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Green Peppers (left) *6 Olives (right) *8 Chicken Pieces *Regular Bake *8 Pieces Papa's Cheeseria As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria HD As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Bakeria As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Taco Mia HD As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Taco Mia To Go! As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Sushiria As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Pancakeria HD As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Pizzeria HD As a closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Hot Doggeria HD As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Papa's Scooperia/HD As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Donuteria To Go! As a Closer, Quinn's orders change with the holidays. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Onionfest Crown Classic * 2019: She lost to Ninjoy in the Sweet Onion Division. However, she returned in the Wild Onion Divison, but she lost to Trishna. Trivia *Quinn and Jojo are the only customers to remain as closers since the concept was created in Papa's Taco Mia! *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is the only Closer that asks for a small cup for her drink. *She helped Sarge Fan legally change his name and is mentioned in his flipdeck. *Quinn is the first female customer to have a flipdeck. *She, Peggy, Foodini and Wendy are the only customers to have blog segments named after them (Quinn's Q and A, Peggy's Fan Art Round Up, Foodini's Friday Games, Wendy's Wheels). *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she and Xolo are the only closers that normally order identical cupcakes, meaning both cupcakes have the exact same toppings and frostings. *The hypno-clock she wears appears as a lobby item in Papa's Taco Mia!, the game she debuted in. *Baseball Season is the only holiday where she doesn't order a cherry on her cupcakes in Cupcakeria. *She, Georgito, and Johnny are the only customers to order nine of something in Wingeria. *She is the only female closer in Papa's Donuteria not to order Red Velvet Cake. *She mostly orders the holiday drizzle at Papa's Bakeria. *She always orders the holiday filling in Papa's Sushiria. *She always orders the holiday sauce in Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!. *She always orders the holiday dip in Papa's Wingeria To Go!. *She is the only Flipline character with a name starting with "Q". Order Tickets Quinn Taco.png|Quinn's Taco Mia! order Quinn fr.jpg|Quinn's Freezeria order Quinn's Pancakeria Order.png|Quinn's Pancakeria order Quinn Burgeria HD.png|Quinn's Burgeria HD order Quinn Wingeria.png|Quinn's Wingeria order Quinn Hot Dog.png|Quinn's Hot Doggeria order Quinn BTG.png|Quinn's Burgeria To Go! order 5 quinn.png|Quinn's Cupcakeria orders throughout the holidays Quinn Freezeria hd.png|Quinn's Freezeria HD order 3 quinn.png|Quinn's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays Quinn FTG.png|Quinn's Freezeria To Go! order 3 quinn 2.png|Quinn's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Quinn WHD.png|Quinn's Wingeria HD order Quinn PTG.png|Quinn's Pizzeria To Go! order 5 quinn 2.png|Quinn's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays Quinn Cupcakeria To Go!.png|Quinn's Cupcakeria To Go! orders throughout the holidays 4 quinn.png|Quinn's Bakeria orders throughout the holidays Quinn Taco Mia HD.png|Quinn's Taco Mia HD orders throughout the holidays 5 quinn 3.png|Quinn's Sushiria orders throughout the holidays Quinn Taco Mia To Go!.png|Quinn's Taco Mia To Go! orders throughout the holidays Quinn's Pancakes.png|Quinn's Pancakeria HD orders throughout the holidays. Quinn's orders during Pizzeria HD..JPG|Quinn's holiday orders during Pizzeria HD. Quinn’s Hot Doggeria HD Holiday Orders.JPG|Quinn's holiday orders throughout Hot Doggeria HD. 4 quinn 2.png|Quinn's Scooperia/HD orders throughout the holidays. Quinn's orders..JPG|Quinn's Wingeria To Go! orders throughout the holidays. Gallery (Donuteria) Quinn Before Star Customer.png Quinn happy.png|Quinn as a Star Customer (Donuteria) Quinn's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png|Quinn's Halloween Costume (Donuteria) Quinn's Halloween Costume after Star Customer.png|Quinn in her Halloween costume as a star customer quinns qna.jpg|Quinn was involved with Matt and Tony in Quinn's Q&A Quinnperfectorderinhotdoggeria.jpg|Quinn is happy in Papa's Hot Doggeria Perfect quinn.png|Perfect in Hot Doggeria! Quinnandjojo.jpg Perfect Quinn Order.png|Perfect in Taco Mia! quinn and marty.png quinn and shannon.png Quinn, Timm, and Associates.png|Quinn and Timm's billboard before Timm left Quinn.jpg|Quinn's thumbs-up pic Quinn.cake.png|Quinn perfect order at Cupcakeria meow.png Quinn the kitty cat.png|Quinn, as a cat for Halloween Terms quinn.jpg|Quinn has to go through a lot of documents and she's ain't happy DICE VIONE.png|Quinn is perfect in pancakeria PerfectQuinn.png|Quinn's perfect order in Papa's Cupcakeria! Quinn Pastaria.png|Perfect pasta! Perfect Cupcakes for Quinn.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria Quinn ordered Akari's pasta.png|Angry Quinn in Pastaria Quinn0.png|Quinn stuck in an animation quinn's burger.jpg|Quinn in Burgeria HD (old photo) Framed photo.png|Quinn in the parade of Powder Point! Quinn perfect close.png|Quinn's perfect donuts during Maple Mornings Quinn 1.jpg|Quinn perfect in Donuteria Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.21.06.png|Quinn is angry after being given raw donuts (even though they have the toppings she requested) quinnbethinkingperfection.png|Quinn loves her perfect donuts served to her first visit at Papa's Donuteria Quinnperfect.png|Quinn loves her perfect wings! Quinn Taco Mia Perfect.png|Quinn says her taco is perfect! Quinn's hot dogs messed up.png Quinn Freezeria Perfect.png|Quinn has a perfect sundae in Papa's Freezeria qin.jpg|Perfect cheese sandwich for Quinn! muokkaa muähemmin.png Screenshot 2015-07-09-14-46-55.png|Quinn gives a 0 to her order 1656099 1507143119594325 6019527529637933858 n.jpg|Timm and Quinn waiting for a pizza Screenshot 39.png|Quinn waiting in Papa Arcade Game Screenshot 40.png|Quinn getting a good order at Papa's Bakeria Quinncleanup.png|Quinn's cleaned up look Quinn - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Quinn Style B in Papa's Bakeria Quinn the Cat!.png|Quinn's Bakeria costume during Halloween QuinnPerfectCupcakes.png|Quinn's Perfect cupcakes! Screenshot (19).png|Quinn has her perfect donuts in Maple Mornings! TM Debuts.png Quinn Perfect- Sushiria.png|Quinn gets a perfect order in Papa's Sushiria. Angry Quinn (Cleaned).PNG|I shall SUE you! happy quinn.PNG|Penny give to Quinn a perfect sundae. angry quinn.PNG|Quinn isn't pleased after receives her plate. (Note her eyes aren't angry) Quinn is mad.png photos 064.PNG|Quinn is ignoring Sarge Fan because his dancing is annoying her. they 097.PNG|Quinn looks like she's closing the door because she thinks some "weird purple dude" is trying to get attention. Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg TimmQuinnDancing.png|Quinn and Timm dancing in line in Papa's Hot Doggeria. quinnshake.PNG|Quinn's perfect shake- to go! QuinnPerfect Sundae.png|Another Perfect Sundae IMG 0014.PNG|Parade. IMG 0064.PNG|Papa's Scooperia HD 67E76731-3724-4C7B-A643-2B0BC20AAF0A.png Perfect Scoops for Quinn.PNG|Quinn got Perfect on Scooperia. IMG_0400.PNG IMG 0421.PNG IMG_0613.PNG|Papa's Hot Doggeria HD IMG_1068.PNG Quinn Nervous.png Quinn not Pleased.png IMG_1657.PNG IMG_3004.PNG|Have Quinn's order ready when she arrives and serve immediately. Quinn Finger Point.png|Quinn is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_2552.PNG IMG_1587.PNG quinnprof.jpg Fan Art Quinn art.png Quinnart.png Quinn Fanart.PNG|Watercolor painting by forumer Magicmusic Quinn's objection.png|Artwork of Quinn's objection QuinnObjection.gif Quinn.PNG|EightballPixels strikes again! Another sprite edit. Timm and quinn.jpg|fan art up-Timm and Quinn meeps quinn.jpg|Made by D-Walker ChibiMaker quinn.jpg|Quinn's Chibi version EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei itquinn.png|By birthday-cake-oreos quinn halloween chibi.jpg Coffeetime.jpg|By Diastri Quinn Chibi.jpg|Quinn Chibi Quinn Chibi Style B.jpg|Quinn Chibi Maker Style B Quinn Chibi Style H.jpg|Quinn Chibi Maker Style H IMG 2357.png|Quinn Radlynn Quinn Rhonda by MintExprezz-150x150.jpg|by MintExprezz Flipline - Quinn.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Taco_Mia_Closers_by_OrangeMonkey15.jpg|By OrangeMonkey15 Flipline heads by 763lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763lilypadpandaowl 1552634550536.png|By TheWowSign Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Q Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks